What Happens In Love
by Fin991
Summary: Gerard Way wants something big. Has to ask a big question in life. As more and more drama happens, the more he's mood will turn. (This is not a Frerard. It includes Lindsey Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero, Jamia Iero, Alicia way, Ray Toro and many more.) It can be a fluff! It has a part 2, although if you read it alone, I think it'd be good. I'll put a link here when it is made.
1. Been Waiting To Tell You This

It was finally time to ask her. I was in the kitchen drinking some coffee. I'd been thinking about it for a while and I wanted to finally ask her about it tonight. She was in the den watching TV. She didn't have shoes on and was already in her pretty shirt and skirt she had worn tonight because of the party we went to. Her hair was down. It was black and it fell down to her shoulders. I had been married to Lindsey for 2 years now we finally had been off tour. I walked over to her and bit softly on her ear as she turned the TV off. I kissed her cheek and look her in the eyes.

"Hey, Baby I wanted to ask ya something?" She smiled and at me as we kissed. "What is it, honey?" She mumbled standing up a tiny bit. "I've been thinking about this a lot and…I think." She keeps looking at me waiting. "You think what?" I smiled a bit and shyly spoke "I think I want a child…" I looked down then back up to see her face. She seemed a bit confused. The confused soon turned into a happy face. "Sure, Honey." She kissed my cheek. "So next time, you don't wear a condom and I'll stop birth control." She winked.

I smirked and winked back. "Why next time, why not now?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and bit down gently on my bottom lip. "Rawer" She said playfully as she grabbed my hand pulling me and her upstairs. Are house was bigger we already had the room for a kid. In fact, we had enough room for about 10 kids. Not like I wanted 10 though, that's a lot of kids!

I opened the door to the master bedroom and she walked in. I shut the door fast and we got on the bed. We started making out and I finally got on top of her. She was tugging on my hair gently and was rubbing her thighs up and down. She unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off me. I was somewhat embarrassed because I was self-cautious about my body. I slipped her shirt off her back and undid her bra easily. We keep kissing and she unzips my pants. I was good and hard by now. Lindsey pulls my pants down leaving me in nothing but, my boxers. I slip her skirt off with ease and bit her underwear off, putting it on the ground near us.

She led her hands to my butt and slid her fingers in the sides of my boxers pushing them down, fully. We made out some more and I ask "Now?" She nodded and with some lube, I slid it in. I went slowly at first and without a condom it was way more enjoyable. She moaned loudly calling my name at times. I would kiss her shoulder or neck at times as well. I started pushing into her faster. She moans my name loudly. She was digging her nails in my back but, I didn't care. Lindsey mumbled in a moan "Harder, G-Gerard! Harder!" Her words spoke like a snake. I liked it. I went as hard as I could as she told me before. "There! Stay there!" She demanded. I kissed her neck down to her shoulder. I pushed fast in that one spot. She let out a big groan in enjoyment.

I finally hit my point and groaned letting my sperm swim into her body. I fell onto her body breathing heavily on each other. She kissed my neck and shoulder. "You think you did it, Baby?" She said in a mumble, trying to get her speaking correct. I kissed her on the lips. "Hope so." I rolled over beside her. She turned on her side and I wrapped my arm around her; spooning her. I kissed her shoulder and she had closed her eyes, tired from what we had just done, of course. I closed my eyes as we both fell asleep spooning each other.


	2. The Answer is Wrong

I woke up after Lindsey because I was on her side of the bed alone. I heard the shower on so I knew she was taking a shower. I would leave her in peace. I looked at the time it was only 8:30 in the morning. I got up, got some boxers on to take a shower down the hallway. I turned the hot water on and stepped in, after taking the fresh boxers off. I washed my hair and washed my body off. After falling asleep all sweaty it felt nice.

I got out and put a towel over my privates walking back into the bedroom. I walked to see my wife in her underwear and bra. Nice show for in the morning. She seemed a bit bummed out, so it made me think 'why'? She smiled when she saw me walk in just a towel. She got some jeans and walked up to me. "Hey Baby." She said and then kissed me. "How'd you sleep, I know I slept fine!" She smiled and played with her hair a bit. She still was in just a bra and I couldn't help but, to look down. She seductively slid her finger down my wet chest and looked up at me. "Yeah, I slept fine. What's up with you misses sunshine." I told her. She smiled up to me but, then frowned. "What'd I say?" I said confused.

"I'm not pregnant…" she sighed. "Oh, sweetie it's not going to happen on the first time, that's rare." I hugged her. She smiled into my chest and looked up to me smiling. "I know, but, what if it never happens?" she asked. I smiled down at her "It will. I promise." I smiled and kissed her cheek. She went off to get a shirt on and I grabbed some pants and a shirt. I let my towel fall and got my clothes on. Lindsey and I went down stairs and went to the den. Her phone rang, it was Jamia; Frank's wife. "Hello!" She smiled. "Tonight, let me check with Gerard…" She put her hand over the phone asked "Gee, honey we busy tonight? Frank and Jamia wanna meet up for dinner." I looked at her. "No not that I know of."

"Jamia, we can. What time you want us there?" I looked at Lindsey waiting for her to get off the phone. "Okay, 6 it is. See ya there bye!" She hung up the phone. I got up and fixed some coffee. "Want some Honey?" I yelled. "Sure Baby!" She called back. I fixed 2 cups and gave one to her. I drank some and she looked at me. "We gonna try again tonight?" she asked. I looked up. "Don't you need time to…you know…heal or something?" She smirked and began to laugh. I stood up and she sat where I was. I drank more of my coffee beginning to sweat.

"Baby, you got me into really wanting a kid. I can do it every night or any night you want too. In fact it doesn't even have to be at night." She kissed my neck some and I felt tense. "Want some afternoon delight?" I asked. She kept kissing my neck. "Well, are you in the mood?" She asked me with glowing eyes. I was shaking a little. "Not really. I've never had sex in the afternoon." She put her hand on my crotch over my pants. I moaned to just the touch. "Baby, why so horny?" I said seductively. She had a way of getting me in the mood. "If you don't want to do it, I can." What the heck did that mean? Oh well, she had me in the mood I'd be happy to know what she meant.

She took off my shirt and her own. We started kissing again. She rolled us over onto the floor. She unzipped my pants and took my pants and boxers off at the same times. She took her skinny jeans off and was on top of me. She started kissing me as she tucked her legs under me. Usually the man was on the top for some odd reason she wanted to do all the work. She pretty much sat down on my hardened one to let it in her. She pushed herself up and down making we both groan at the pleasure.

I exploded inside her not long after. She got down off me and kissed my neck. "Thank you Baby, I love you" She said. I looked at her "No, thank you." I said and kissed her neck. She smiled and kissed my neck back.


	3. Tonight

It had been about 5 hours since we had, had sex. I got on some better looking clothes on and combed my hair. Lindsey was already ready expecting her shoes. It was 6:15 was we would leave in 5 minutes. I hadn't seen Frank in about 5 days and Jamia in about 4 months. I went to the bathroom and after that, me and Lyn's got into the car. It didn't take long till we were there. We got a seat because we were early and waited for the Iero family to get here. "Hey guys!" I hear and turn around to see Frank and Jamia coming in. Lindsey and I get out of our seats. I half hug Frank and Jamia hugs me. Lindsey and Jamia hug and her and Frank shake hands. We all sit down with me and Frank facing each other and Jamia and Lindsey facing each other.

"How have you guys been?" Lindsey said with a smile. "Great! You guys?" Jamia said answering for Frank. "We've been doing fine." I said. After that we got are drinks had some laughs and ate are food. Lindsey and Jamia went to the bathroom and Frank and I were left to talk.

"How you and Jamia been?" I asked. He smirked up. "Jamia is on it so I haven't had fun in almost a week. The one week I'm horny!" Frank laughed at the last part. "Guess what Frank!" I got out starting my train of thought. "What?" He mumbled. "Lindsey and I are trying to have a kid!" I said that with a huge smile. Frank looked at me then smirks big! Frank got out of his seat and hugs me tight in pubic not caring about the people staring.

We sat back down. "Congrats dude! You're going to be a dad, Gerard!" I sighed. "She's not pregnant yet though. We're _trying_ to have a child." I raised my eyebrow. "I got sex 2 times in a row and the 2nd time Lindsey did all the work." I beamed and smirked at Frank. Frank's eyes went big. "That must have felt amazing; I wish Jamia would do that. I'm going to get her real horny when she is off it!" He raised an eyebrow and we both laughed. "When you and Jamia planning to have kids?" I asked. He shrugged and blushed a bit. "I asked already and she didn't want them yet." He sighed. "Oh, Frank I'm sorry. I wouldn't have said anything if I had known that." He smiled. "Nah man its cool. I like seeing ya happy." He smiled and I imagined the time when I wasn't happy. It made me frown and frank changed the subject. "So, um is Lindsey good? In bed I mean." I smiled and looked back up at him. "She's really good." I said with a sharp edged smile.

Lindsey and Jamia came back. So, Frank and I went to pay. We all said are goodbyes and left. I was driving home and Lindsey looked at me. "I told Jamia. I couldn't hold it in." I turned into our driveway and parked. "Told her what?" I asked getting out of the car. She got out and we walked to the door. "I told her about us trying to have kids." She said shyly. "Oh, I told Frank too. It's all good honey" I said and kissed her cheek. We both went upstairs and went to our room. "Did you have a good time?" She asked. "It was great!" I said. I got into my PJ's and so did Lindsey. We were both tired and fell asleep intently with no more talking what's so ever.


	4. Weeks Later

It had been about 3 weeks of doing sex about every night, even some in the day. Lindsey was starting to lose hope and I was too. Maybe, we weren't built to have kids, was something wrong? Lindsey was fixing dinner for both of us. She was fixing Chicken with some type of rice. She was trying to go down cheap not sure why. She sat the food down and we started eating. "You okay honey?" I asked. Lindsey didn't look good. She seemed sad or something. Either way something was going on. She looked up. "Oh sorry honey my stomachs not the best today." She mumbled.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry." I said while eating. Lindsey felt sick but, yet ate her whole plate. Something is up with that, I think! I washed Lindsey and mines dish. Lindsey went up stairs. I followed behind her making sure she was okay. She went to our bedroom and laid down on are bed. I sat on the edge of the bed. "Lindsey do you want anything? You feel alright?" I asked. She nodded frowning. I knew that meant no just she couldn't say it. I went downstairs and got her water and came back upstairs. She had her eyes closed and wasn't in the covers. I pushed her hair out of her face and gave her the water. She sat up and drank the water. "Thank you." She said kindly.

I sit next to her as she lied on her side. I start to rub her back to make her feel better. "Thank you, Gerard." She said closing her eyes trying to sleep. She finally got to sleep so, now it was time for me to. I fell asleep and only about 2 hours I hear Lindsey get out of bed. I looked at the time. 2am in the morning. I hear her puking. I yell "You okay in there?" She keeps puking. I get out of bed quickly. I pat her back. "Lindsey, you okay?" She stopped puking. "Yeah…Fine now." She said as I held out my hand helping her up. "Good" I said helping her back in bed. I got in beside her.

I started rubbing her arm helping try to sleep. "Thank you honey, really." She said softly. "No problem baby. Just sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." I told her. She fell asleep again this time without waking up in the middle of the night. I fell asleep soon after.


	5. Correct!

I woke up with Lindsey hugging me in her sleep, her head on my chest and arms around me. I couldn't get up until she did. Lucky for me she woke up about 2 minutes later. "Good Morning! How are you feeling?" She looked up at me. "Better." She cuddled up to my stomach more, must feel relaxing. She sat up and yawned. We both got up and got dressed. I got a text from frank saying to meet in 30 minutes at studio. "Oh, Lindsey can you stay home alone for a while the band wants me." I told her. "Oh sure, I'll call you if anything is going on." "Good." I answered and kissed her lips. "Got to go Honey, I love you!" "Love you too!" She yelled.

I got into my car and started driving to the studio. Mikey, Ray, and Frank were there. We apparently were just there to talk because they didn't have their instruments. I walked over to them and sat down. "Sorry I'm late. I got the text when I woke up." I told them. "No problem, bro." Mikey said. "Why are we here?" I asked not sure. "Just to talk, I guess." Frank said.

I look down and the makes the ring on Mikey's left hand shine, wait why did Mikey have a ring on his finger? He didn't! He must have! "Mikey, do you have something to tell us?" All 3 of us look at Mikey.

"Oh well, I um…I'm getting married." All our eyes go big! I hugged him and yelled "Congrats Mikey! Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

Mikey shrugged. "I didn't want to talk too much about it." I smiled. "I already told Frank these 3 weeks ago but, Lindsey and I are trying to have a kid." I said too Mikey and Ray. Mikey and Ray smiled. "Congrats Gerard, I didn't know you wanted to be a dad?" Ray said. I shrugged. "So I might be an Uncle?" Mikey yelled out happily! I nodded. "As far as I know she isn't pregnant yet." I said sadly.

"How long ya been trying?" Ray added to my statement. "About 3 weeks." Frank elbowed me. "You'll get there." He said.

We talked for about an hour more about less important things and we all left. I went home to smell an amazing smell. It was my favorite meal. Lindsey was cooking supper and had my favorite outfit of hers on. She had her tight black skinny jeans on with a red tank top that had 'Art is a weapon' written across it. Her hair was up the way I liked it, a high ponytail. "What's with all this Lindsey, everything is so perfect." I said happy. She smiled big and came over to me. "You're home!" She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. "You're in a delightful mood." I added. "I am!" She said unwrapping her arms from me and finishing up cooking dinner.

She fixed my plate for me and of course her own and sat down. We ate and laughed a bit. I felt like she ate way more than me, must have been hungry. She took mine and her's plate and washed them off putting them in the dish washer. I sat on couch and resting from what I had done today and Lindsey came in sat near me.

"Honey, I got to tell ya something." She said smiling. Usually when you here thoughts words it's not a good thing so, why was she smiling. "Yes, Baby?" she smiled and blushed a bit. "I'm pregnant!" She literally yelled in excitement. My eyes go big and then a huge grin goes to my face. "How do you know baby? You sure?" She smiles. "My period wasn't on time so I went to CVS got a pregnancy test and it was positive!" She had a grin on her face bigger than I think had ever seen before. I hugged her tight and she hugged me back tighter.

"I can't believe it!" I touched her stomach. "In about 9 months we're going to have a baby!" I yelled and hugged her again. I kissed her with a ton of passion. "I love you." She said to me. "I love you too, Lindsey." I spoke. "Now, Lindsey until you sees a doctor. Don't tell anyone, not even Jamia." She frowns a bit. "I know, but same with you. Don't go telling Frank or Mikey this." She smirked. "Okay I won't." I added.

"I'll call a doctor now, Gerard." She got up went to the phone and called. I got up and went upstairs and felt like I needed a shower so, I went into the shower. I took all my clothes off and got in. I just stood there for a little and washed my hair off.

"Gerard? Where are you?" I hear Lindsey calling from our bedroom. "I'm in the shower. What do you want love?" I asked in a smooth voice loving the shower. "I have a doctor's appointment in the morning. Like early in the morning! I'm putting an alarm on for 5:30 so I have an hour to get ready." I nodded but, she couldn't see that. "Okay, I'll go with just wake me up later." I laughed.

"Hey Gerard are you almost done in there?" She said to me. "No why?" I asked her thinking of what she probably would do. "I need a shower, mind if I come in?" I knew it! "Sure baby!" She got in and got real close to me. She got her hair wet and soup my body down head to toe. I washed her off and we got out. She gave me a towel and got herself one.

She put it around her hair and got into her pajamas. I sat the towel on the ground and put my pajamas on. We both got in bed and watched a little TV. She rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep like that. I turned the light off and gently moved her. I turned the TV off and fell asleep myself.


	6. The Day

I heard a beep of the alarm Lindsey had set and put my pillow over my head. Before I knew it she was shaking me "Time to get up, baby. We don't need to be late. Don't make me dress you myself." I grinned to myself. "Maybe, I want you to dress me." I added. She pushed me over and kissed me. "Fine, I'll do it myself." I mumbled getting up and getting dressed. She slapped my ass as I got my jeans on. I look back at her and bite my lips. She winked. We hugged before heading out the door. I drove us there. The doctor's office was not far from are home at all. We get there and check in. Lindsey was holding my hand tight with her head leaning on my shoulder. We didn't talk just thought. "Lindsey Way" we heard from behind us. I kissed her as she went in.

I waited for about an hour in the waiting room reading old magazines or just thinking. I finally hear Lindsey come running out, apparently already paying and grabbing my hand out the door. She literally scrams when we got outside and kissed me. "I'm pregnant! Gerard we're going to be parents!" She hugged me tight and I hugged her tighter. She started to cry into my chest and I patted her back. "Why are you crying sweetheart?" I asked. She smiled. "They're tears of joy!" She stated and hugged me tighter. I smiled and took her hand.

I pulled her into the car and held her hand. I drove home and got out of the car. We both went into the house and just hugged in the doorway. I knew we both wanted to tell everyone or at least I wanted too. We stopped hugging and sat down.

"So who do we call first?" She asked like she was reading my mind. "Well, I say our parents. You call your and I'll call mine." She picked up the phone and started calling her parents. "Hey Mom, is Dad home?" She asked in a very excited voice. "Go get him please; Gerard and I have to tell you something." She looks at me as she waits for her mother to get him. I come closer to Lindsey so we could both talk. Both here parents come back on the phone and Lindsey calls it out "Mom, Dad I'm Pregnant!" I hear her mother start crying a bit and her dad clapping yelling 'Congrats!' They talk for a little bit more and hang up.

"It's your turn Baby." She hands me the phone and I start to call my parents home. My mom answers the phone to my surprise. "Hey Mom, I have something to tell you." I hear my mom say a 'yes' in a confused way. "Lindsey is pregnant." I say with a grin on my face. I hear my mom nearly yelling and calling my dad to get to the phone. She gave my dad the phone and I told him the news. His reaction was different he just said 'Great' and left the phone at that. Me and mom had a little chat and then hung up. Lindsey looked up to me. "Who else should we tell?" She asked. "I'll tell the band tomorrow, which means that's all the people I know." She smiled and we went upstairs to sleep.

Later the next day, I drive to Mikey's house. He had lived in his own place with his soon to be wife; Alicia. I got to the door and Mikey opened it looking better than ever it seemed like. "Hey Gerard, what are you doing here?" He asked. I smiled look him straight in the eye. "I have something pretty important to tell you little bro." I sat down on his couch and he gave me some coffee. "What happened? Is it bad?" He asked me with worry in his face. I shake my head quickly. "No! Not at all Mikey, it's actually very warming." I said in charm. His face lighted and he added to me "Well, what is it then?" I grinned down and looked at him. I took a sip of my coffee and it finally slipped out of my mouths "You're going to be an uncle." I said and laughed at how his face changed. "Lindsey is pregnant?" He asked me. I laughed. "You can't be an uncle without my wife being pregnant." We hugged each other. "That's great Gee!" Mikey screamed, excitedly. I smiled at him and we talked some more. "Wanna call Frank?" Mikey suggested to me. "Sure!"

He handed me the phone and I called Frank up. "Hey Frank, I got something pretty important to tell you. "Lindsey is pregnant." I announce to him and I hear clapping in the background. I hear Frank yelling that to Jamia and Jamia yelling. Frank, Mikey and I talk for a little and I finally had to go. 9 months before the baby comes.


	7. Beautiful Surprises

It had been 5 months sense Lindsey was pregnant. She had gotten sick a lot and we got to know if it was a boy or girl. What was it? It was a girl for all we saw now. Lindsey had gotten a pretty big belly and defiantly had mood swings. Other than that she was fine.

Lindsey and I were starting to think of names for the young girl. Sense we were both artist of our own, not to forget about us being famous musicians, the name was going to have to be different and unique; one of its own. The bad thing was the only name we could agree on was Lee. Nothing about Lee was unique or different. It was just Lee. I loved the name though and so did she just, it wasn't like we wanted.

Lindsey was lying on the couch, watching TV; the news was on. I went and sat on the arm of the couch and played with her hair. "There was a robbery downtown." She told as she was staring at the TV. I nod looking at it. "Seems we have a bandit at a bank, don't we?" I giggled to myself. "A bandit…" Lindsey said to herself. "Bandit!" she said again louder than last time. "What?" I said very confused. "Bandit, it's a wonderful name to me; unique and different!" I looked at her with weird look on my face. Bandit, as a name, I thought. The more I thought about it the more I loved it and I finally said "That's amazing! I love it! We'll call her that baby!" Lindsey nodded and sat up slowly. "Is Bandit Lee Way a good name, sweetie?" I smiled and kissed her. "It's a beautiful name, baby."

It had been 3 months later sense we figured out the name. Lindsey got sick a lot and I'd help her around the house. I hadn't got a day to myself in awhile until Frank gave me a chance, because I was not going to ask Lindsey for a day to myself; no way. I hear a ring on my phone, it had been Frank. "Hey, what's up?" I mumble to him on the phone. He wanted me and him to meet up and talk. Which was odd just me and Frank, because he'd usually want the band. Whatever the case was though, I was not turning it down. So, I told him it'd be okay for me to go meet up with him. He asked me to go to the studio, not inviting the other band members though. I'd just have to hope the others wouldn't come.

I walked to Lindsey, who was in our bed watching TV. She had gotten really big; then again the baby would be born in a month or less. I got on the bed and sat down next to her. Looking up at her and smiling at my wife's beautiful face. I kissed her cheek and she turns smiles at me. "What are you watching, baby?" I asked her. "Just seeing what the weather's going to be like this week." She told me and I looked up at the screen. "Seems May is going to be quite a beautiful month, don't you think, honey?" I looked at her smiling and I replied "Yeah baby, it's going to be great."

I wrapped one arm around her. "So, baby I'm going to studio today. Frank wants me there for some reason. You'll be okay alone?" I asked a bit nervous. She shrugged. "I'll call if I need anything, baby." She stated to me and I nodded, giving her a kiss before I went downstairs. I got some coffee to go and got in our car. Did I mention it's a beetle?

The studio wasn't _that_ far from our house but it was drive to get there. I saw that Frank's car was there and no one else's so, he got what he wanted. I got out of my beetle and grabbed my key to unlock the door, unlocking it. I look around the area, but I couldn't find Frank. I mean I knew he was short, but come on. I could at least see him. He suddenly popped out from behind a wall where I was about to search. He had a beer in his hand; I rather a coffee and he had red in his eyes. He looked a bit shaky and I wondered what he wanted me here for.

"Oh, hey Gee." He mumbled a bit saying it. "Hey." I said friendly back. Frank sat down in a chair that he had placed in the middle of the studio. I sat down on the other and looked at him as he drank his beer. I looked at me and smiled slightly. "How've you been, Gerard?" He asked me rubbing his eye. He looked different than usual. I wondered why. "I've been fine. I've been excited and tired actually." I said smirking. "Is it because of the baby coming?" He asked me with a smirk back. I nodded and spoke "Lindsey is sick a lot, I have to take care of her. She says I don't have to but she's my wife, I'm going too. Besides, a baby is 10 times the work." He nodded and I was surprised he didn't laugh at me.

"Yeah…Women these days, right?" He said to me with a sigh. I looked at him, drinking my coffee. "Frank, you aren't looking to good. What's up?" I nudged him in the side to see if he'd smile but he didn't. 'Wow' I said to myself, Frank wasn't being himself. "Sort-of what I wanted you hear for. Only person I knew to talk to." He drank more of his beer and began to talk. "Jamia is pregnant." He told me. "Really; wow man! Are you excited?" I said with a smile, and got a smile out of him. "I am, rather she isn't." He frowned. "It's a surprise. We weren't planning on having kids yet." Frank drank some more beer. "Her period was late, so she got a test. It said positive. She even went to a doctor yesterday. It's very positive. I was happy but she wanted to wait. She almost started blaming me. I mean, the condom did break…" He mumbled the last part in a slur and I was a little shocked. "It's okay, Frank, she'll be happy when it's all over. One early kid isn't going to hurt you. To me you're ready to be father. I see it." I smiled and he grinned back. "Thanks Gerard, I guess you're right." He drank some of his beer and stood up. I suck his hand and said "Congrats, Frank. It'll be okay." He side hugged me and we both left, locking the door. I got in my car and drove home.

"Lindsey baby, I'm home!" I yelled and shut the door behind me. I took my shoes off and walked upstairs to see if she was in our room. She wasn't. So, I walked around to find her and I looked in the bathroom where she was on her knees, kneeling in front of the toilet. She was sick again. "Oh honey! Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?" I looked at her and rubbed her back. She looked up at me and said "I was too sick to get the phone, would have thrown up on the floor." She stated to me, and I believed it was a fact.

She turned back to the toilet after she talked and began to dry heave. I ran downstairs, got her some water and I grabbed a towel and put water on it. I came back and gave her the water and she nearly drank it all. I put the towel on her head and she smiled. "You're too good to me." She said in a mumble. I helped her up and to bed. She wanted to take a bath so, I drew her one. I shut the door behind her and rested my eyes on the bed with no noise to hear if she needed me; finally, in peace.


	8. Been Waiting For This Moment

It had been a couple of days. I looked at the calendar seeing it May 26th. It seemed to be a beautiful day outside and even saw birds cooing outside my window. Lindsey had been to the doctor 2 days before now and he told her to be on bed rest. So, she was in bed all day, expect to go to the bathroom. I even brought food to her. The doctor told us though that she wouldn't be on bed rest long. The baby was due soon.

I went outside and took a smoke. I hadn't stopped myself. I was still addicted to smoking, but I was trying little, by little to stop. Lindsey was still asleep. It was pretty early in the morning. I went back inside to get some coffee and fixed Lindsey some breakfast. I wasn't the best at cooking, but it was the best I could do; as I walked upstairs with her breakfast and my coffee and I looked into the soon to be babies room. The room was white and had stuffed animals everywhere. We had bought a bit of clothes already for the baby and looking in there made me happy.

I walk to our room and Lindsey was awake then. I sat her breakfast down and kissed her. She smiled and began to eat; I sat by her and rubbed her shoulder. We watched some TV for an hour, and then I went to my office for a bit. The band was making a new album. I was making some lyrics for Lyn's because I wanted one song about her. I wrote down the line 'You can run away with me anytime you want' real quick. I knew that line would stay.

I hung around the house all day working on the songs and with Lindsey, who actually felt good today. It was time for me to hit the hay and her too. I rubbed her belly and kissed it. Lindsey would always smile when I did. The first time she felt the baby kick was amazing and awkward at the same time. I kissed her with charm and wrapped my arm around her. We soon both fell asleep.

"Gerard..! Gerard!" Lindsey was yelling at me as my eyes slowly began to open. I rubbed my eyes and saw the time; 3 o' clock in the morning. Lindsey usually wouldn't wake me up when she puked in the middle of the night or anything. I looked up at her, finally being able to see. Her hand was on her back and she looked as if she was about to cry. "What's…What's wrong, Lyn's?" She was breathing heavy and finally began to talk to me. "Gerard! I-I…think I'm in labor." She mumbled and stumbled trying to get that out of her mouth. 'Oh God' I began to say to myself. I held her hand for a second. "Okay, let me get dressed real quick and we'll go to the hospital, okay?" She nodded with her eyes glued almost tight.

I got dressed as quickly as possible and made sure I had everything. I help her out of bed and her pain went away; at least, for a little while. She held my hand tight as we walked slowly down the stairs. Still holding her hand, I lock the door behind us and get in the car. We start driving to the hospital. I didn't think I needed to speed until Lindsey got in pain again and yelled "G-Gerard! Hurry! Please!" She grabbed her back and groaned in pain. I panicked and speeded up a bit.

We finally got to the hospital and I took her to emergency room. She held my hand tight and my hand was red from it. I didn't care though, Lindsey was in pain. I sat her down and her pain easing away. I checked up in and they came and got her soon enough. She held my hand the whole way there; she was almost in tears. I had a sick feeling in my stomach seeing the woman I love in such pain.

The doctor came in with a smile and shook me and Lindsey's hands. He checked Lindsey out and even as a professional I had to roll my eyes. She was only 2 inches dilated. My Lord, this was going to be forever. I sat next to Lindsey and she smiled as she held my hand again. "Hey Lyn's, I'm going to go call everyone. You'll be okay?" She gave me a look that said 'are you kidding me' and then said "Yes, I'll be fine baby…" I smiled and turned to go outside so I could call everyone; calling my Mom and Dad, her Mom and Dad, and Mikey who was with Ray. Last to call was Frank. I heard the ringing and ringing and finally an answer! "Hey Frank!" I said. He answered back to the usual and let out the quick news. "Lindsey's having the baby!" I hear Frank gasp and then answer with an 'I'll come see it' and hung up. I don't think he realized how long it took to have a baby.

I ran back to Lindsey room and she had her hand on her back and this time was crying. "Oh, baby! I'm here!" I held her hand and she gripped it tight. Grabbing a tissue, I wiped the tears off her eyes. She groaned and moaned in pain. I felt so bad for my love. I kissed her and rubbed her belly. "It's all going to be worth it Lyn's. We're going to have a child." I said to her and she smiled looking at me. Her face was already dull, weak, and tired. It was 5 o' clock in the morning by then.

5 hours later me and Lindsey tired as fuck, she was almost fully diluted; 9 inches to be exacted. Everyone I called was there and some extra. I talked to Frank and Jamia a bit. They seemed fine now, and must have been over the fighting. I walked back into Lindsey's room and they were telling me to get into this suit's doctors wore. Running to get it on and running back to the room it was finally going to happen. I was finally going to see my new baby girl.

The doctor was telling her to push and I was holding her hand; the hand that was turning bright red. She was groaning and moaning so loud and tears were falling from her eyes. After a couple minutes of pushing a little baby girl came out. Bandit Lee Way was here.

They cleaned her off and my Mother was looking in the window to see the baby. When she saw it she became so happy, I could see it in her eyes. The baby left the room and my Mother followed. Lindsey who was, out of breath, sweaty, teary, and weak smiled at me through it all and we kissed.

Later the baby girl came back and Lindsey held her in her arms. The doctor asked for the name and we both looked at each other and said "Bandit Lee Way, is her name." The doctor gave us a confused looked and wrote it down. The name was perfect to us no matter what anyone else would think. Bandit was looking at us and looking at this beautiful world for the first time. Her little eyes staring at us, her little tiny hand holding the blanket. Lindsey had already been crying and got teary but, wouldn't cry. She let me hold little Bandit for the first time and Bandit smiled a little. It made me smile. "Hey little Bandit, I'm your daddy and she's…she's your amazing mommy." Bandit smiled again and staring at us, Lyn's and I looked at each other and kissed. The most wonderful moment in my life.


End file.
